Baby Formula
by chenchenchenchenchen
Summary: An accident happens to turn the Bladebreakers into younger versions of themselves. What's worse is that they are slowly aging backwards, by the hour. Can Hilary, Tala, and Bryan find a way to help them by taking care of the child versions of the Bladebreakers and of course keep them from aging out of existence? Rated T for cursing and sexual references. ON HIATUS
1. Goodbye Kenny, Hello disaster

**I fell asleep during a car ride and dreamed up this first chapter and I had to write it down! Since I am almost done (well not that close too finishing) with M Generation, I decided to start this. Also don't get mad when the chapters are short, because I don't have that much time to write anymore these days...**

 **Anyway, here are their ages:**

 **Kai: 17**

 **Ray: 17**

 **Tyson: 15**

 **Max: 15**

 **Daichi will not be in this because he is not required for it or anything. Anyway, read on:**

* * *

"Kenny! What the hell are you doing up there!? It's been days and you haven't even called!" Tyson yelled from the bottom of the Saien house's stairs. Kenny hadn't been at the dojo for some time, and the whole team was curious as to why. Max needed a new blade. Ray wanted to know where his friend was. Tyson was starting to miss the clicking sound of Kenny's fingers on Dizzi's keyboard. Kai wanted some help in designing a new training routine, whoopee... Anyway, Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers waited for an answer.

"I'm here guys!" Came the reply. Tyson shrugged and lead the way up the flight of stairs. Max opened the door casually, and walked in to find a surprise. Kenny's room looked half empty. Except for a table of weird looking glowing vile. There were suitcases littering the floor. Kenny happened to be sitting on one actually, trying to force it closed. He was having a lot of trouble doing so.

"So, hi guys! Glad you came. We're going on vacation! Dad decided we needed 'family fun time' and is taking me and Mom to Hawaiian Islands in America! That's why I haven't been over in the last few days. The anticipation is overwhelming! Anyhow, we'll be gone for a week or two. You guys can survive for _that_ long without me and Diz can't you?" Kenny said happily.

"I dunno Chief... Kai might get irritated and kill everyone." Dizzi inquired from the laptop, sitting on Kenny's bed.

"Uh, yeah, I guess... But you better not be any longer than two weeks! Our tournament's coming up!" Tyson said, brandishing Dragoon proudly.

"Aw, don't worry guys! I left all my training info and data with Hilary! I already told her this morning, and she'll be over soon see, I'm leaving... In two hours. That's why packing was such a rush. I only had two days. I've decided to leave my keys with you guys. I want you all to stay here after I leave and wait for Hilary; And feed my cats while the we're away." The whole room, minus Kai, having to put up with Hilary and not having a Chief to calm her down when she got ecstatic spelt danger with a capital D.

"I see where you're going with this. Hilary's gonna meet us over here, so we wait 'till she comes... Which is...?" Ray finished, sending Kenny a curious look.

"In 2 and a half hours. But, I'll leave in about an hour and a half, while you guys stay here and wait for her. But when you leave the house, don't forget to lock the doors and windows, feed my cats, water the plants, and for the LOVE OF GOD, **DO NOT TOUCH MY EXPERIMENTS!** " Kenny said rather warningly, while pointing at the table the team noticed earlier. "I am not doing anything with it until it's stable (which will be in about 3-4 weeks), could result in hideous, unknown side effects! So DON'T GO NEAR IT!" the Chief yelled, the team wide eyed. They managed a slight nod, just to show they understood.

The next hour and so on went rather calmly, Kenny helping the guys with whatever problems they had during said time. Then came the shout from Kenny's Dad, and after a few goodbyes and a 'hmph' from Kai, the Saiens were off to catch their plane. The BladeBreakers still had an hour to waste, so they lounged around Kenny's room and just talked.

"Have any of you noticed something different about Hilary? She seemed far away the other day. And the day before that." Tyson sighed, deep in conversation, for some reason, made Kai open his eyes curiously and stare at the blunnette.

"I'm pretty sure that it's none of our girl is weird. What's bothering her could simply be nothing less then something." Kai said in fact, returning to his usual position against the green wall. Tyson sighed again. Max and got off the floor and wandered over to Kenny's experiment table along side Tyson.

"Max, Tyson, Kenny told us to stay away from those!" Ray shouted once he saw Tyson pick a light blue glowing vile up and shake it quickly. Ray got up from his leaning against the bed and went up behind Tyson to grab the vile. Max had to laugh when Ray held the vile slightly out of Tyson's reach. But the hyper active kid also saw his chance at mischief. He held a beaker of lavender purple, and acted as if he were drinking the liquid. Tyson turned and laughed, which triggered Kai's alert. He slightly ran over and tried to get Max to give him the vile. But instead, accidentally poured it over Max. Tyson, alarmed, broke from Ray's grasp and also split the blue goo on himself. Ray bent down to avoid the goo, and accidentally bumped his head on the hard table. The two remaining tubes, of black and red, covered Ray and Kai. There was a cloud of pink smoke and the Bladebreakers stood there, confused.

"What just happened?" asked Kai.

"Tyson? Kai? You guys, it's me, Hilary!" She said, prancing up the stairs cheerily. She almost had a heart attack when she saw 15 year olds Kai and Ray, and 13 year old, Tyson and Max (V-Force) next to some broken vials.

"Hey! Who's the cute girl?" asked Max to Tyson.

"Don't mind her," said Tyson, glaring at Hilary, "She is nobody! Though she looks older!"

"Tyson!" said Hilary. "Don't you remember us becoming friends, or anything else?"

"Nope!"

Kai and Ray seemed to be the people who remembered a little bit about the last 5 minutes. Rei stroked his chin. "We were like 17 and now we are 15!" exclaimed Rei. "What happened?"

"I think we broke those vials." said Kai, pointing to the broken vials.

Hilary took out her phone and frantically texted someone. A few minutes later, a voice called her name. "Hilary!" yelled a voice. Tala and Bryan ran into the room.

Hilary glared at them. "Why are you here? I texted Mariam, not you..."

"I got your text telling me there was a emergenc…(snicker)...what happened here?" snickered Tala looking at Kai. He bit his lips to make sure not to laugh. Then he caught Bryan's eye, and it was all over…

"BWAHAHAHA!" laughed Bryan.

"OMG! Kai! You are like 15! HAHAHA!" laughed Tala.

"This is not funny!" said Kai, kicking him in the leg, hard. Tala cried out in pain and held his arm, and Kai crossed his arms.

"Kai! Don't do that!" said Ray walking next to Kai taking his arm. (If i remember, while watching V-Force, there were a lot of Kai/Ray hints, holding hands on the bus, all of their talks)

Kai grunted. "Whatever…"

"Come on Kai, be a little nice to them! They are trying to help!"

"Fine..."

* * *

A few hours later, they met at the park. They young Bladebreakers were practicing their beyblading. "So, what are we going to do?" asked Bryan, wiping the tears from his eyes that came from laughing so hard.

Hilary thought about it. "Well, Tyson told me that Gramps is out for a few weeks and…"

"Why would I tell the wicked witch about my family?" interrupted Tyson walking over to them.

She grew an anime vein "Grr…anyway, and Max told me that Mr. Tate is in America for a few weeks too so…"

"I do not even know you." interrupted Max coming over.

She grew an even large anime vein. "Grr...so we can keep them at our houses to figure out what is going on and to reduce the risk of people finding out."

"That is a stupid idea." said Tyson, his arms crossed.

"Well, you can not take care of yourself without you Grandpa, so it is the best idea, even though I hate it." said Kai. Tyson jumped.

"Jeez! We need to put a bell on you."

Ray came up to them. "So where are we staying?"

Bryan spoke up. "So Tala and I can keep Kai and Rei, manly because they are the only sane ones here…"

"Wow, leaving me with Tyson! How nice!" snapped Hilary.

"I am not dealing with that brat!" Bryan yelled.

"I am not a brat!" snapped a voice, a bit younger than before.

"Yeah!" yelled another young voice.

"I am not either!" snapped Hilary

"Uh...guys…" said Tala.

They ignored him. "You are so selfish!"

"Oh yeah? You only think of your hair and makeup you piece of sh…"

"GUYS!"

They turned to him. "WHAT?"

Tala looked like he'd seen a ghost. "I...I think they all just got younger!"

Bryan and Hilary flipped to see 13 year old Kai and Ray and 11 year old Max and Tyson. Tyson and Max were glaring at Hilary. Rei seemed confused. Kai turned away, "Hnn…"

Max looked at Hilary who was staring at him. "Stop staring at me!"

"Yeah, don't be so icky!" added Tyson

"Where is the nearest bookstore?" asked Ray.

Hilary, Tala and Bryan were in shock. They all just stared at each other, eyes wide open. Finally, Bryan was the first to recover and spoke up. "Oh shit."

* * *

 **So how did you like it? So you may have noticed that Kai and Ray were a bit OOC, but they were their V-Force ages, so they got their personality based on that age, though I think Kai was the most different because he was going through a late puberty, lol, XD.**

 **Anyway, and they do remember what happened, but their characteristics from that age is getting in the way from being** ** _that_** **worried about anything.**

 **Oh, and let me know what you thought in a review and thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Hilary's mom is a bit weird

**Just in case:**

 **Ages for characters who are not aging backwards:**

 **Hilary: 15**

 **Tala: 17**

 **Bryan: 18**

* * *

"Fuck, fuck fuck!" cursed Bryan. "How the fuck are they younger?"

"I don't know! You tell me!" answered Tala sarcastically.

Bryan grew an anger vein. "Stop it with the fucking sarcasm Tala!" yelled Bryan.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" yelled Hilary. They stopped arguing and turned to Hilary. She gestured to the Bladebreakers. Max was on the verge of tears, Tyson was comforting Max, Rei was still confused, and somehow got glasses, and Kai was glaring at them, as if saying _Stop arguing and do something!_

Tala and Bryan got the message. "Sorry Kai," said Tala.

Hilary sighed. "It might be a side effect of the serum that was poured on them," and Hilary began reciting some science stuff (. "Blah...blood cells...age serum...Shigatsu wa Kimi no Usu (love that anime)...particles...pizza...tacos (I'm hungry, alright?)...blah blah…Black eyed Peas...Imma be...Atoms...Molecules...milk..."

Bryan interrupted her. "Ok, enough with the fucking science, and just get to the point."

Hilary grew an anger vein but she lowered her voice, whispering the next part so the Bladebreakers won't hear. "They might be aging backwards and if we don't help them, they might age out of existence!"

"Oh shit!" cursed Bryan. "What are we going to do?"

He looked at the time. "Ok, it's 7:30, we should take them home."

Hilary stepped back. "Oh no…" Everyone stared at her weirdly, except for Tala who seemed a little, _(I mean a little)_ , concerned for the Brunette _(some one sided TalHil for ya)_. Hilary whipped out her phone which was ringing. "Hello? Hey mom...mmm hmm...I'm sorry! Stop yelling at me! _(Ladies and Gentlemen: How_ _not_ _to calm down your mother)_ I am sor…" loud shouting could be heard on the other end of the phone. Hilary had to hold the phone away from her ear. Everyone, especially Tala, was surprise when a tear ran down Hilary's cheek. "Mom! Please stop yelling at me! I am sorry, I had a emergency with some kids and need to babysit them for the night, then I have an emergency with the Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickenson needs us to go on a trip for something..." she whispered the last part. Tala and Bryan exchanged glances and had a conversation with their eyes.

 _She is good…_ thought Bryan, _Not at family skills but at lying. Her mother is a bitch though_

 _I know right…_ thought Tala

 _I see why the Bladebreakers would want someone like her on their team. She will be really good at getting them out of whatever shit they get into…_

 _Yeah…_

 _And she could teach you a few things. No one buys your shitty I-was-not-watching-porn act._

"I do not watch porn!" hissed Tala. Hilary glared at him. Max tilted his head.

"What's porn?" asked Max.

"It sounds tasty!" said Tyson. Bryan gagged.

More yelling could be heard from Hilary's phone, then a loud sigh was heard from the other line. The rest of the group could make out some of what her mother was saying. " _Fine...whatever...how long?"_

"Two weeks, and WAIT! Before you yell at me, we could bring them home… for dinner, then I could take them back…(yes all this legal for those who wonder.)

" _Fine…"_ was what heard on the other end.

 _Fine…_ thought Hilary, t _hat means she is pissed, but she may forget about it with Tyson and Max there,_ Hilary thought hopefully. "Ok, love you mom...bye."

"What was that about?" asked Tala.

"That was my mother." said Hilary sadly, but in a tone that told the others that that conversation was over. "Anyway, we have to go." She tried to take Tyson's hand but he pulled away and smirked.

"Look, you are hot and all but I do not think it will work out between us."

"HEY! I AM YOUR BABYSITTER YOU BRAT!" yelled Hilary with an anime vein. She grabbed Tyson's arms and began to drag him along with her. Everyone sweatdropped, Max followed them, and Tyson was just complaining the whole time.

"Ow! Ow! Owie!"

* * *

They finally approached the house and Hilary let go of Tyson and looked for her keys in her pocket, took them out, then fumbled with the keys. Max tugged on her sleeve, "Are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah," lied Hilary. "I am fine."

She unlocked the door and walked in, Tyson and Max behind her. She walked into the kitchen and was shocked at what she saw…

Her mother was cooking!

On the table, there was a four cheese baked penne. There was also salad, soup, and breadsticks. Italian food. Hilary was glad and all but suspicious. Her mother never cooked ever since her grandma's death, claiming that it reminded her of her. Hilary's father was usually the one who cooked, but he was away on a trip. Hilary walked into the kitchen, "Uh, mother? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, never better!" Answered Hilary's mother with a cheerful smiled.

"Oh...um ok…"

Max smiled politely at Hilary's mother. "You did not have to go through all this troub…"

"THANK YOU MY GODDESS! YOU ARE THE BEST!" yelled Tyson, with stars in his eyes doing a my hero pose.

"Anytime." Replied Hilary's mother with a sweatdrop as she patted his head. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ty…" Hilary stamped on his foot and interrupted him,

"He is Takao!" She exclaimed. Her mother knew all about Tyson...if she found out what happened. But at least, she did not know Max that well. "That is Max," She said, pointing to Max. She sat down in a chair, kind of in a rush. "Let us eat!"

* * *

"I am stuffed!" Burped Tyson. Everyone sweatdropped. Hilary kicked him under the table,

"Ty...uh... _Takao,_ behave yourself." She hissed.

Tyson grit his teeth in pain. "Yes sir..." He said sarcastically. Hilary glared at him and he gulped

"Thank you ma'am." Said Max to Hilary's mother, politely.

"Your welcome." smiled Hilary's mother.

"Hey look at the time, we have to leave now…and get you guys to bed" said Hilary standing up. She took a suitcase to pretend she was going on that "trip" she was going one, when it was just for her to stay at Kenny's house (she needs to feed the cats and everything still). She gave her mother a hug and ran out, Tyson and Max behind her.

"Your mom is not that bad…" said Max tugging on her sleeve.

"Yeah, she is a goddess!" chirped Tyson a dreamy look in his eyes and tears rolling down his face (anime style). "Why were you rushing to get out of that heavenly place?"

"It is something you will not understand so shut up about it." snapped Hilary.

"Jeez no need to be a grouch about it."

* * *

"WOW!" yelled 13 year old Ray as he burst into a library in the Blitzkrieg Boys's house. Spencer and Ian were taking a trip to Russia, to gather more information on BIOVOLT. Tala and Bryan had to stay home to guard the house from people who might attack them. You know, the usual. Ray's eyes sparkled and he began to run around checking out all the books (you know how in anime, when characters are excited, they are in one place, then another, not showing animation for them moving and there is a sparkle around them? It is like that.)

"Get back here you!" yelled Bryan as he and Tala ran into the library behind him. "I made a mistake saying that you were sane, fuck you."

"Nerd…" Tala muttered. "He obviously became sane around his 14th year."

"Lucky us." muttered Bryan sarcastically.

"Do you have a plan for saving us?" hissed a voice. Bryan and Tala turned to see Kai glaring at them, arms crossed. "The others may have forgotten but I have not."

Tala rubbed his fingers together, nervously, "Yeah, about saving you…"

They heard bookshelves fall over and they heard Ray scream. Bryan and Tala turned to see that like 50 bookshelves had fallen over and Ray was nowhere in sight. "Shit." said Bryan.

While Bryan was gaping at the sight, Tala smirked, "Yeah, good luck with that." and tried to escape. Kai pushed him back in,

"You are not going anywhere."

Ray popped up out of under the bookshelves, smiling brightly. "That was awesome!"

Bryan twitched angrily and grew an anime vein. Tala backed away. Bryan exploded. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"


	3. HELP! BRYAN'S TRYING TO KILL RAY!

**Sorry for the late update. Things are crazy over here. To make things worse, Trump is most likely to be nominated for the republic party! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My life is over! Anyway, here is the next chapter, this will be shorter, so I could finish screaming after this.**

* * *

Around 7 am the next day, Hilary rolled over in the guest bed in the Saien's house. She came face to face with Tyson who's arms were around her waist. She screamed and Tyson woke up fast hitting his head on Hilary's forehead. They both screamed in pain making Max, who was sleeping on the other side of Hilary, wake up screaming which made Hilary scream louder, which made all of them scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After that was over, Hilary turned to the two boys.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY BED?" screeched Hilary.

"I got a really, really, really, really, scary nightmare…" whimpered Max.

"I got scared when he left our room so I went looking for him and found him here…"

Hilary's expression softened. Then she saw that they were one year younger. "Don't freak out but I think you guys are now ten."

Max and Tyson's eyes widened. Then turned to each other and yelled. "WE'RE TEN?! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hilary sweatdropped. "Nice job _not_ freaking out." Her phone rang. She answered it. "What?"

"Hilary help me!" hissed a voice.

"Ray?" asked Hilary. "You sound like you are 10!"

"Probably because I am 10! Kai is eleven!" Ray hissed, sounding like he was hiding from something, or someone. "And now, Bryan is trying to kill me...oh hey Bryan! What's up?"

" _HEY YOU BASTARD, GIVE ME MY CELLPHONE!"_

"NOT UNTIL YOU PUT DOWN THE SCISSORS! I AM NOT RISKING MY HAIR!" screeched Ray. Hilary had to hold her phone away from her ear. "NA NA NA NA NA! NNN!" chanted Ray, then Hilary heard Ray stick out his tongue (the 'nnn' part)

" _IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY FUCKING PHONE, YOU WILL BE RISKING WAY MORE THAN JUST YOUR HAIR!"_

"EEEP! HILARY HELP!"

" _BRYAN STOP YELLING! KAI IS ALREADY TRAUMATIZED ENOUGH!" yelled Tala's voice in the background._

 _Kai?_ Thought Hilary.

" _YOU ARE YELLING TOO!" yelled Bryan._

" _ARE NOT!"_

" _ARE TOO!"_

" _ARE NOT!"_

" _ARE TOO!"_

" _ARE NOT!"_

" _ARE TOO!"_

 _As the argument went on, a new voice came on the call. "Give me that…"_ there was a sound of the phone being snatch from Ray's hand,

"Hilary!" said Kai urgently.

"Kai do not tell me you are eleven!" groaned Hilary when she heard Kai's voice.

"I am not going to answer that. Just get your butt here before Bryan murders everyone."

"What?"

"Meheta waren (get over here)!" said Kai in Sinhala.

"What?" Hilary had a question mark over her head. Has Kai gone mad?

"I am sorry, you were acting like I was speaking a FOREIGN LANGUAGE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

 _I was hoping Kai would lighten up because he was younger. Instead he just became more sarcastic._ Thought Hilary with a sweatdrop. _Well at least he is talking more._

Ray's voice came back on. "HILARY! BRYAN JUST GOT THE JUMBO SCISSORS! HELP MEEEEEEE!

 _Kai sighed in the background. "Your impossible."_

Then the line got cut. Hilary paled. She ran into the kitchen where Tyson and Max were eating pancakes. She just realized how different they looked. Tyson's eyes were bigger as well as Max's. Max's freckles were more visible, and Tyson's hair seemed a lighter (not too light, like Hiro's, but a bit light) blue. Even their wardrobes were different. Tyson had the same wardrobe as season one and Max's wore a yellow and green shirt and jeans.

Hilary got four ziploc bags and smashed the pancakes into two of the bags and tossed them one bag each. Max caught his, but Tyson's hit him _smack_ in the face. "WHAT THE HECK HILARY?!" He began to cry (anime style). "You murdered my pancakes! Why can't we eat?"

Hilary "Oh you can eat. Oh the way to Tala's house. Milk or orange juice?"

"Milk!" said Tyson.

"Orange juice!" said Max

Hilary poured Orange juice in one bag and milk in another bag. She gave them their drinks.

"How am I supposed to drink this?" asked Max to receive a straw and a fork thrown at his face. Tyson got the same thing.

"Come on!" said Hilary. She ran into the garage and turned on the light. There were three bikes and three helmets (due to Kenny having 2 parents and himself, that is three bikes). Hilary opened the garage door and Tyson and Max ran into the garage. "Get on the bikes!"

Without complaining Max got on his bike while Tyson struggled to get on his. Hilary sighed, "Come here."

Tyson cheered. "Yay!" and he sat behind Hilary on her bike holding onto her shoulders. Hilary prayed that the bike would not break because of Tyson. Hilary pedaled as fast as she could, Max behind her. "Ike!" cheered Tyson, pointing ahead.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Blitzkreig Boy's house's backyard:**

Ray was up in a tree, Kai next to him. Ray was holding Kai and crying into his shoulder Kai while Kai just looked a cross between embarrassed and scared out of his mind. By now they both of their eyes were larger and Rei's hair was for some reason longer and Kai did not wear his war paint. For some reason their outfits had changed. Ray's outfit was relatively the same Bryan held a giant pair of scissors and was grinning evilly while Tala tried to hold him back. "Bryan stop it!"

Bryan grew an anger vein and yelled,"No! NOT UNTIL HE GIVES MY PHONE BACK!" to receive a IPhone 8 hit him on his forehead.

"There you go!" Ray smiled innocently.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" Bryan took out a gun and pointed it at them.

Kai and Ray's eyes widened and they held each other and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Why do you have a gun?" cried Ray.

"Take Ray, not me!" said Kai putting his hands up.

"What?!" exclaimed Ray turning to Kai, dumbfounded.

"You dragged me into this. I say every man for himself!"

"Well I don't!"

"Well I do!"

Ray grew an anime vein. "Why me? You are half responsible for the beyblade training room practically exploding!"

"What? NO! You were the one who told me to sneak into their!"

"You listened!"

"I did not! You dragged me into this scheme!"

"Only because you said you wanted to "explore"" said Ray making quote signs.

"Whatever, every man for himself!" said Kai, pushing Ray. Ray almost fell of the tree and flung his arms to keep his balance, hitting Kai in the face.

"OW! MY NOSE!"

"You asked for it!"

As the two kept on fighting, Tala just smirked and his eyes met with Bryan's. _They do not know that this is a decoy loaded with nerf bullet._

Bryan smirked. I _know, what jackasses..._

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" yelled a voice. They turned to see a angry Hilary, a terrified Tyson, a mad max, and a partridge in a pear tree (the sequel (High School Drama…)).

"HE IS GOING TO KILL ME WITH A GUN!"

Bryan sighed and opened the gun and showed them the nerf bullets. "It's a toy." Kai and Ray got anime dot eyes, then sweatdropped, and question marks over their heads.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"It's fake." grinned Tala

Ray burst into tears. "Waaaah! I...I was so s...scared!"

"Aww, don't cry!" said Hilary. She glared at Bryan and Tala. The expression on Tala's face was something like, " _What heck did I do?"_ , and even Bryan seemed like he felt a bit guilty. "Come down! I won't let Bryan hurt you."

Kai rolled his eyes. He saw and knew what happened, but he did not say anything.

Ray sniffed. "O...ok!" he jumped down and Hilary gave him a hug. Ray cried into her shoulder, then he smirked, _Sneaked out!_ Let me explain. Ray, when he thought no one was looking, had quickly sneaked in some eye drops into his eyes (the one that make you cry) then _pretended_ to burst into tears. _Revenge on Bryan, for everything he did to me in season 1! There is still more to come though...mwahahaha!_ Thought Ray. Then he continued to "cry" again.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **- _Meheta waren_ is Sinhalese for _Get over here_ in a kind of rude way. **

**- _Ike!_ means **_**Go!**_

 **-Eye drops actually make you cry. I should know from personal experience.**

 **-I do not need to explain why Ray would want revenge on Bryan. EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
